


Don't look away

by Gravitynfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitynfalls/pseuds/Gravitynfalls





	Don't look away

  
Tony's focused expression when he was about to create another fantastic invention was what you could stare at all day. He sat across the table, eyes down. Some of top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest.

You were watching, fascinated - plans lying in front of him on the table, one pencil behind Tony's ear, his hand moving over sketches- everything about him was entrancing.

He put his palms on the table before turning around to set a task on the computer.

"So you and Mr. Stark? You're like together?" Peter who was sitting next to you leaned toward you and whispered.

You had to force yourself to look away from Tony before turning to Peter with a shocked expression on your face as you heard what he'd said.

"What? Hush, Peter!" You hissed, trying to be loud enough without being too noticeable.

Since Peter has started his internship in Stark Industries, you've officially become a "babysitter" for him - showing him everything around the building, helping with the project, watching him. It wasn't a surprise when he'd started asking you to let him come with you whenever Tony called you down to his lab to help him with his work. It's become a normal thing for you and Tony to have Peter around, he never distracted anyone.

"What? I'm not blind. The way Mr. Stark looks at you when you don't notice. But _I_ do."

"Aren't you supposed-" You looked up to check if Tony was still busy and leaned down to whisper, "Wh-, What? Does he look at me?"

"Like no one is in the room except you." He smiled. Feeling your cheeks heated, you attempted to answer to this with calmness in your voice, but it came out like an uneven breath.

"You should be paying more attention to your project, kid, than to us," Tony said turning to face Peter with a serious look on his face, but smiled to you when Peter looked down.

You wished you could hide somewhere, not believing what was going on now. But when he gave you that smile, you felt a warmth in your heart, making you feel so comfortable you could even forget about all your worries.


End file.
